


We were all wrong

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Leonard McCoy Bingo [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, finding out, pov from the students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: The students in the English class of James Kirk are trying to find out who he's going to marry. It definitely can't be the other English teacher, McCoy, who doesn't seem to like Kirk at all, right??
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Leonard McCoy Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Leonard McCoy Bingo





	We were all wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, threw it away, came up with something new. This is the end result. Teacher - AU bc who doesn't like it.  
> also I had fun with the student names, xD
> 
> Written for Leonard McCoy Bingo: Teacher AU

“Reed! What’s the answer to question number three?”

Gideon looked at the sheet in front of him and tried to peek into his book that he put open in his bag under his table. Sadly his peeking didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Without cheating, Reed,” his teacher said.

Gideon sighed and looked up at his teacher. “I don’t know sir.”

“You don’t know? Did you do your homework?”

Gideon shook his head, cursing the fact that this year he was stuck with mister McCoy. The teacher was strict and cynical, only nice if you put the effort in. Everyone wanted the other English teacher, Mister Kirk. He was much nicer, very sweet, and always told them about his personal life. Mister McCoy told them nothing.

“Well, you know what that means, don’t you, Reed?”

Gideon nodded and grabbed a piece of paper, wanting to get a headstart on copying the questions. He would have to look up the answers later, but at least he wouldn’t have to ask one of his friends for the questions. Last time they laughed at him, mock-offering to remind him to do his homework. 

Halfway through the lesson, there was a knock on the door. McCoy glared at it, not stopping when the door opened and his coworker showed his face.

“Hi, McCoy, can I borrow your lesson plan? I forgot mine at home and I need to prepare for the class this afternoon.”

All students put down their work and looked up at their teacher. He wasn’t that nice, especially towards his coworker. Even if they shared the same class, he didn’t seem like he could stand him. Even if Kirk was very nice.

“What did I tell you, Jim? It’s not my fault you forget things, why should I let you borrow my lesson plans.”

Kirk grinned even more and showed a coffee-to-go cup. “That’s why I brought you coffee. Just how you like it, black.”

“Like his soul,” someone muttered behind Gideon. He tried to keep his laughter inside, he didn’t want to get in any more trouble by laughing in the class.

“Fine,” McCoy sighed and grabbed some papers from his bag, handing them over to Kirk, taking the coffee from the blonde.“But next time it’ll cost more than just coffee!”

“Yes, sir,” Kirk grinned and left their classroom. The moment the door shut, McCoy glared at his students. 

“Back to work guys.”

  
  


Gideon sighed, sitting down next to his friends at the table. It was finally time for lunch, he really needed it. He grabbed his water bottle and turned towards his friends.

“What are we talking about?”

“Mister Kirk,” Jason replied. “The last lesson he told us his partner proposed, but he didn’t show us the ring. So today we want to find out who proposed to him. Skyler found out it was another teacher here.”

Gideon looked towards Skyler. “Found out which professor?”

They shook their head. “Nope. Already asked some other teachers if they recently proposed to someone, but all I got were negative answers or laughs.”

“Or someone telling you that it’s none of your business,” Jason chuckled.

“Mister Spock?” Gideon guessed. A nod confirmed his thoughts, of course, he would be the one professor telling them it was none of their business.

“Well, it’s not McCoy. Kirk came in the class when we were doing assignments and he glared so hard the door almost combusted.”

The table broke out into laughter. “Dude, Kirk is too happy and too nice for someone like him, it can never be him.”

“Anyways, that’s why we’re going to ask this afternoon, maybe Kirk can tell us some more, besides the fact that it’s just another teacher.”

“Doesn’t he talk a lot about his partner, can’t you just deduce who it is from that?” Gideon asked. He’d never been in Kirk’s class, all he knew about the man was from what his friends told him and what little he saw of the man when he interrupted their class.

Marissa held up her hand, starting to count on her fingers. “One, he calls his partner Bones as a nickname. It’s related to their first meeting or something. His partner teaches here, that’s two. Three, his partner used to be a doctor. But like, half of the teachers here had jobs before they became a teacher. Four, he says his partner is the most amazing person ever and he can’t believe they chose him.”

“Five, apparently his partner saved his life on a couple of dates because Kirk is a dumbass.”

“Dude! You can’t say that!” Jason yelled, looking at Skyler. 

“I can if it’s a quote,” they smirked.

The others shook their heads and looked over their shoulder. Skyler turned around and stared at Spock’s face. “Sir, it was a quote. Not meant to demean mister Kirk in any way.”

“That is acceptable, Tucker. Just make sure to not say things like that again. And like I have told you before, do not pry into the lives of people who do not want you to.”

Skyler nodded and they all watched Spock walk away. “Guess that ends our lunch topic for today. Tell me if you find out who proposed to Kirk,” Gideon said before he left to go to his own class.

  
  


His friends didn’t find out who their teacher was going to marry. Slowly Gideon and his friends forgot about it until the day English classes were suspended until the next day. It normally happened when one of the teachers got sick, but both of them? That was really weird. Some other teachers were missing too, and the group remembered about the proposal the next day.

“They probably got married yesterday, so that’s why some teachers were missing. Because those also went to the wedding.”

Gideon nodded. What Jason said made sense.

“You really think so?” Marissa asked.

“Yeah, it makes sense. Except for the fact that McCoy was also gone. I didn’t have English either guys! You really think they would invite him to the wedding?” Gideon looked around at his friends, confused as hell.

“Maybe McCoy is a friend of Kirk’s fiancee?” Skyler guessed.

“Or they needed him there to make sure the speeches weren’t too long. I mean, if he’s glaring at me I would make sure my speech wouldn’t take hours.”

Gideon started to laugh, sometimes Jason could have his moments. They all shut up quickly when the speaker crackled to life and their director spoke over the system.

_ “You might have heard it before today, but two of our teachers got married yesterday. Their names won’t change in school to make it easy for us. Don’t harass them next time you see them, but congratulating them is allowed. And don’t make English class any harder than it is. Big congratulations to Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk for finally getting married. End of announcement.” _

The lunch hall was quiet, Gideon heard a water bottle fall over on the other side of the room. After a few seconds, the room exploded. “Kirk?! McCoy!? Married?!”

Gideon stared at his friends in shock. “Guess we were all wrong...”

Marissa shook her head. “And I thought McCoy didn’t do marriages.”

Skyler chuckled. “At least we could be sure it wasn’t Spock. And hey, maybe McCoy will be a little bit nicer, now that we know who he’s married to.”

And they started to laugh again because McCoy being nice? That was just a fairy tale told to give freshmen hope when they got him for English.


End file.
